toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bimm
Bimm is a supporting character in Mighty Magiswords by Kyle Carrozza, one of the main cast of the fan-made Magiswords Trilogy by Frozarburst, and one of the primary characters of Toon Wars: The Final Days. She is Familiar's sister, and an alumni of Rhybloflaven's Adventure Academy under the teachings of Professor Cyrus. She and her brother occasionally went on quests together throughout the original show. But in Fusion Wars, the two of them worked with their other former classmates and their professor to fuse into the great warrior, Centurion, to stop the resurgence of Fusion and her other invaders from purging all life on Earth. Later in Echoes, she along with Gateaux, Morbidia, Danelda, Witchy Simone, and Hoppus fused into the alternate combiner, Combaticus, on a mission to stop the Echo Corp from invading Rhybloflaven while an away team set out to free Vambre Warrior and Princess Zange from their Space Station. Following the Siege of Rhybloflaven, Bimm married Cattus the One Blade and adopted Nyando; all three of them along with Witchy Simone and Familiar now residing at the royal castle. However, in the Final Days Saga, she is one of the few survivors of the reality-bending entity that's steadily corrupting and/or completely destroying everyone's worlds, and the only one from Magiswords to have escaped the initial onslaught. Later, a partially deleted but still active Simone rejoins her and together carries the Antivirus given to her by Nora Wakeman. She soon finds that when merged with the Knowledge Magisword, it can be used as an Antisword, giving her and the Toon Force a big advantage against the corrupted until the battle against the Toon Goddess, where Bimm is nearly killed by her at the very end once the evil programming was separated from Nicole Watterson. With the power of the antivirus flowing through her, however, Bimm was saved and lunged the Antisword into the Viral Goddess with Momotaro's help, killing her and altering reality. Appearance Mighty Magiswords and Magiswords: Trilogy Bimm appears as a purple humanoid cat with tan blonde-colored hair and dresses in a low cut magenta dress exposing an abundant amount of fur and a leg cut, turquoise belt, pink earrings, boots and witch hat with a magenta ribbon. Unlike Familiar, her tail appears to be longer and more squirrel-like. In the Academy Shorts prior, she was much shorter and dressed in a traditional academy outfit with a red bow holding her ponytail, which in the original series was absent up until Fusion Wars. In many instances, her expressions appear in a typically nervous manner, though in the show and the trilogy, she's mostly neutral and confident on rare occasions. Toon Wars: Shorts ]] In contrast to her main appearance, Bimm wears an entirely different outfit in the shorts designed to be reminiscent of Professor MaBarnacle's, similar to how Princess Zange's outfit was altered to that of a pirate's. Like MaBarnacle, she wears a long dress colored like her academy outfit with a pinkish shade mixed with her original magenta dress. She has a blue button and light yellow highlights, including yellow ribbons keeping individual strands of her hair together in the front. Her red bow is back in her ponytail, and she wears magenta-colored sandals with slightly elevated heels. Toon Wars: The Final Days Bimm appears most like how she was originally with her traditional dress, but throughout the arc appears to suffer from tearing and battle damage similar to the other characters. More noticeably, she appears to be missing her hat from start to finish, and in the middle of the arc, she loses her boots during a battle and walks barefoot for the rest of the crossover. Her hair and whiskers also notably become more jagged and less-groomed as stress and time bares down on her. By the end of the Toon Goddess battle, she is damaged from the explosion that seemingly killed her, which tore the upper part of her dress exposing her stomach and bra. She appears to be overwhelmingly enraged and takes on a more "wild" feel with her claws. Her blonde hair turns a dark purple as a result of the Antivirus affecting her. Personality Bimm by default is nervous and at first cowardly but still goes on quests with Familiar; both out of reluctance but sometimes for their own benefit. Oftentimes, when a foe much larger than her appears, she is very quick to hesitate unless anyone she's with find a solution. She and her brother were also stated to have been trying to live up to their family's expectation of going out on quests even if they weren't exactly cut out for it. This lasts for almost all of the series including Fusion Wars and Magiswords Echoes, but during the finale of the trilogy, she seems more willing to learn from those like Professor MaBarnacle in contrast to how she was in her academy days. Notably, Bimm seems nervous around those she already knows like Phibby, Neddy, and sometimes Witchy Simone to an extent due to their nature. And in one image of concept art for the character along with Phibby, Familiar, and Cattus, she seems nervous around Cattus as well. This was until Toon Wars: Shorts where its revealed she and Cattus were very affectionate for one another at a young age and Cattus was one of the only people in her life to make her happy and learn that there's more in life than living up to someone else's expectations. In Toon Wars: Shorts, Bimm is a lot more relaxed thanks to her relationship with Cattus and peaceful life in the Castle of Rhybloflaven. Though she's still shy at times, she isn't constantly in anxiety thanks to a lack of any quests to go on, but doesn't ever mind if Nyando or Cattus go on quests of their own and will rarely step in herself. Since Nyando's adoption, she is far more motherly much like Nicole and is more than willing to do things outside her comfort zone for his safety, such as in "Trench Quest" when she and Cattus were summoned by him and busted through a tree in a serious manner. When it is revealed in the same short that as a werecat she gave Trenchard a major concussion that ultimately crippled his mind, she felt incredibly sorry for him down to almost shedding tears and decided to let him live at the castle with the family to make sure he gets the best care. Although in Magiswords Darker, the version of Bimm present in the original timeline was a lot more grumpy and unwilling to find any positives in life, even willing to kill Trench and other animals for him punching her in the gut during a scene transition in his debut appearance, which she almost never forgot among other things despite it being a minor occurrence. She is, however, still comfortable with listening to Nyando when he convinces her that Lyvsheria's ultimate plan is wrong and goes out of her way to defend him when he's under attack by the Bad Guys for Hire and take an almost-fatal shot for him without hesitation. Throughout Toon Wars: The Final Days, Bimm is depressed and heartbroken over the loss of Lyvsheria and her family; almost always unwilling to speak out of fear and is much reluctant to help. Though she is oftentimes encouraged and spoken to like a fellow hero by members of the Toon Force and Witchy Simone, she is still very nervous. When characters battle the corrupted, she will tend to toss the Antisword over to members of the team for them to use instead of her. She is also openly mocked at by the Toon Goddess until she is nearly killed by her, causing Bimm to re-emerge enraged and taking on a more heroic tone and personality. Biography Mighty Magiswords In the original Mighty Magiswords series, Bimm first debuts as a nervous student of Professor Cyrus' class at the Adventure Academy. She participated in two of his teachings out of reluctance and returned as an adult in Quest for Knowledge to find the supposed Legendary Knowledge Magisword along with the rest of the alumni. When they split into separate groups, she along with Phibby and Familiar were ambushed by an assembled creature from Glori and worked together to stop it, but not before Bimm could scream in fear and later faint. At the end of the episode, she tried using her Ball of Yarn Magisword to tie up Glori, but she avoided it and used the coil to catch Familiar instead. After the Warriors for Hire defeated her, Bimm reluctantly agreed that they should keep the Knowledge Magisword and reappeared with her brother to watch Cattus at the Alumni Melee Brawl. Fusion Wars Bimm returned along with Familiar to congratulate Cattus on his victory from the previous episode, quickly being love struck by him once again. However, their loving gaze is quickly disrupted when Vambre and Prohyas greet them with all the confiscated Magiswords from Bunky. Though Bimm questions them on it since they're technically stealing, they believe otherwise and immediately leave. The next day, she along with Familiar and Cattus return to Cyrus for answering when the Warrior duo bust through the class door telling the truth and that Glori had stolen all their Magiswords including the confiscated and Knowledge Magiswords overnight. Disappointed, Cyrus explains to them along with Witchy Simone the story of Fusion and the Combiner Magisword he had hidden in the school kitchen. Simone tests its power by gently poking Bimm with the tip of the sword, causing her to faint. When she recovers, she, after a boost in confidence from Cattus, combines with everyone into the legendary warrior Centurion and battles Fusion in Rhybloflaven. Though at one point she is knocked out of the combination and is almost crushed underfoot by Fusion, her strength multiplier saves her from injury and fearfully kicks the villain away. Once Fusion is eventually slain by Familiar after announcing her potential return, Bimm and the others are hailed as great heroes of Rhybloflaven for preventing another Fusion Incident. Although Bimm doesn't appear in Pax Morbidia outside of a brief mention at the start of the story, she does return in Parts 3-4 of Fusion Wars where she along with the other combiner components set out to the academy and space to stop the other invaders from destroying the world with their Planet Buster following Fusion's defeat. During this time, Bimm works with Simone to stop the Academy tower from falling on its side and is awe-struck by Cattus without his top armor. They later reach the invader's mothership and take on the leader Omega Fusion. But when Omega gains the upper hand despite the destruction of the Planet Buster, Bimm distracts her by throwing a small fragment of metal at her, giving Cattus a chance to slay the villain once and for all. She is carried out by Cattus into a nearby pond when the ship crashes down to the surface and amire each other, almost engaging in a kiss before Cyrus embarrassingly cuts them off. Magiswords Echoes After Princess Zange and Vambre Warrior were taken captive by the mysterious Echo Corp, Bimm was among some of the Adventure Squad who stayed behind on Earth to prepare for a potential invasion while her brother set out to go to space to rescue the captives and shut down the factory. She accompanies Professor MaBarnacle when she, Witchy Simone, and Starfire use their potions to create a new one for combat. Curious on why she's so nervous, MaBarancle asks and Bimm explains she feels an obligation to be there even if she knows its too dangerous, mostly due to her family and every other citizen's tradition of going on quests. MaBarnacle explains that she still has the choice to do it and that not every quest means to go out into trouble and seek danger. When the Echo Corp make their first wave of attack on Rhybloflaven, Bimm, Danelda, and Simone attempt to shut off a short but powerful drone, but it knocks them down with a shockwave. They are rescued by Momotaro and she along with Neddy, Gateaux, and Morbidia follow Cyrus and MaBarnacle into the streets of Rhybloflaven to even the odds with an old team called "The Savage Six," also accompanied by Combaticus with the Combiner Magisword when need be. At first, Bimm hesitates to follow, but a close explosion startles her and prompts her to ride Big Frank with them. During the battle, Bimm is able to fuse again with the other fusees to form Combaticus and take down a large number of drones before the power could run out. Afterward, Professor MaBarnacle and other members of the Savage Six, starting with Oldman, tell Bimm and the gang about the days of their youth while on their way to even the odds of the incoming troopers. After hearing about their tragic end before their current reunion, and the loss of MaBarnacle's children and husband, Bimm becomes more determined when faced against a commando drone that she tries to short circuit with her water ability. It shields her, but she is saved when Neddy disables it. She later fuses again to help bring down the Martyr defenses before defusing again in a weakened state and saved by MaBarnacle. At the conclusion of the event, Bimm met Nyando who started to look up to her as a hero along with the other fusees. She is then reunited with Familiar and Cattus; the latter finally proposing to her and causing her to faint in shock. Toon Wars: The Final Days Volume 1 Bimm is one of the only survivors of Lyvsheria at the start in Chapter 0 waiting on the emergency portal in the Adventure Academy to finish its charge. When completed, the group try to escape but are encountered personally by the Toon God who proceeds to convert them into fading code. He is stopped when Cyus intervenes offering him the Knowledge Magisword like he wanted in exchange for everyone's safety, only to be deleted himself. Vambre is taken to a different location and the Toon God attacks and kills Phibby just before barely erasing Familiar and tossing him out the warp tunnel. When he sees that Cattus and Bimm are nearly at the end of the current, the Toon God purposefully aims at Bimm to get her husband to take the shot for her. And though they did manage to get to Dr. Wakeman's Lab, Cattus dies from his injuries, leaving Bimm as the last survivor of Lyvsheria. Sometime afterward, she is met by Rose Quartz who recognizes and tries to befriend her in her sorrow. Later on, Bimm returns in the lab during the second virus attack where Nora and Utonium are busy trying to complete the Antivirus to use to destroy the Virus Entity controlling reality. She is met by Sadie Miller, who coincidentally has the same voice actress as she does, and quickly befriends her when the battle begins. Afraid, Bimm stands by Nora as per her instruction. However, Shadow Warrior, the corrupted version of Vambre Warrior, arrives to the fight to attack Nora while she still has the Antivirus in progress. Starfire and Sadie try to keep her at bay, but to no avail. Bimm is caught in the middle of the duel when Vambre antagonizes her to join the side of the virus. She sends her along with Sadie to the remnants of the Sheepy Jungles as a personal battleground where she summons aggressive animals from past episodes to attack the two. Though Sadie holds her own by self defense, Bimm is quickly overwhelmed and nearly pummeled by the rams, goats, and lanolions until Sadie rescues her with her own Magisword. Vambre's attacks progressively get more and more intense and hard to avoid until eventually Bimm manages to catch the Knowledge Magisword from her and uses it to get Vambre to remember who she really is thanks to the data stored on the device. Feeling incredibly regretful and about to explode from the virus effects within her, Vambre apologizes to Bimm and sends her and Sadie back to Wakeman's lab before being destroyed by the virus along with the rest of the world. After the long gruesome fight in the complex, Nora is seen broken and slowly going limp but had successfully completed the Antivirus, giving it to Bimm specifically and telling her not to doubt herself. When the remaining survivors of the battle (Rose, Starfire, Gaz, Sadie, and Bimm) attempt to escape through the warp tunnel they came from again when its fully charged, they are chased by a corrupted Garnet, Zim, and Dib, prompting Gaz to stay behind to fight back. Though Bimm protests, Gaz simply glares at her to get her to leave but not before telling her to keep breaking her limits. Upon reaching the forests past Dimsdale's ruins, Bimm faints from exhaustion. Volume 2 In her sleep, Bimm flashes back to a previous episode of the Academy Shorts where Bimm returned from the nurse after class following Cyrus' instruction. After many instances of the same routine of Vambre and Prohyas using a magisword per lesson, Kid Bimm gathers the courage to ask Cyrus the importance of the Magiswords and why many are obsessed with them. Shocked, Cyrus explains he has no answer but tells her of a truly legendary sword that could be forged again if every Magisword in the world were collected known as the Final Magisword. It was the first Magisword ever built to combat evil at the dawn of the multiverse, but was split to make several replicants of itself with their own abilities. After explaining this to Bimm, she asks why he would tell her such a thing since it isn't part of the curriculum and something the school wouldn't allow. But Cyrus trusts and believes in her and those she befriends. Bimm is then scared out her sleep when Simone's face appears on Cyrus telling her to wake up. While traveling further down the forests with Rose's group, Bimm stops to think and meditate, much like Cattus would, causing her to peer into the recesses of the Knowledge Magisword next to her. Within it, she encounters the botched form of Viral Simone, who is then unleashed as Ghost Simone. She tells her that during the first Toon God fight, she managed to hold her own long enough before she dissipated into raw data, but just barely keeping herself intact. Since the world considered Simone to be alive despite losing half her data, she was tossed into the Void, which at the time was consuming the Ghost Zone before transferring over to the Knowledge Magisword containing its own remnants of her data. Seeing Bimm's sadness, Simone decides to partner with her from then on. The two along with Rose's end of the team would later reunite with the Toon Force. There, Bimm offers Danny Phantom the possession of the Antivirus Capsule, but he politely refuses rightfully believing he'll put it at risk. However, he believes the capsule is in safe hands with Bimm and encourages her to keep hold of it for the rest of the journey. Bimm adheres to Danny's belief in her and keeps the antivirus to herself. When faced with self-doubt, Spongebob cheers her up by singing the F.U.N. song, and Danny and other members of the Toon Force reveal that Cattus had, at one point, trained them in the ways of the One Blade. After reaching a stopping point in the down ships of the Dogstars and Mechanikat's robot fleet, the next morning, Bimm and Anais Watterson are captured by Mechanikat and used as bait for the Dogstars believing that the antivirus can be used as a super weapon against them. In fear, Bimm accidentally merges the Antivirus and the Knowledge Magisword together to form the Antisword, shocking everyone in the vicinity. Later on, she and the Toon Force meet Kevin, who helps them get to their destination via the Patrol Ship. On their way, however, the Teen Titans invade, forcing Bimm out of fear to give the Antisword to various members to defeat them. Following the battle, Bimm keeps following the Toon Force through the Forgotten Society, reuniting with Jimmy before being forced to battle the Shadowpuff Girls, who at one point spawn into a copy of Trenchard and punch the Antisword out of Bimm's hands in an attempt to break the device. Luckily, Spongebob, Patrick, and Ghost Simone are able to rescue her and defeat the corrupted. Their victory is short-lived, however, when the Toon Goddess arrives with the Crystal Gems, sending the Toon Force to the Mawgu Arena where she tells them how she was corrupted and the Toon God and Mawgu's plan to break the Fourth Wall and corrupt everything (the Mawgu himself being revealed to be the primary programming of the virus). She leaves the heroes to battle the Gems, and during their second phase, Jimmy Neutron accidentally breaks the Knowledge Magisword upon scanning Malachite. Bimm fuses it back into the Antisword, but the arena constantly shifts and pulls it away from her, almost causing her to lose the weapon. Luckily, Simone was able to catch it and Jenny used it to defuse the rest of the gems. Super Obsidian was then formed when all gems tried to combine to kill everyone. But thanks to Rose Quartz' quick thinking, they were saved and the Crystal Gems were restored. The Antisword was given back to Bimm before the Toon Goddess bombed the Forgotten Society, during which she openly mocked her over her cowardice and failures. Witchy Simone still protects Bimm and holds her own against the Toon Goddess, yet the villain's brute strength and overwhelming power almost completely deleted her and forced her back into the Antisword to regain her data. When Richard then realized why Nicole was manipulated into becoming the Toon Goddess after Bimm tossed him the Knowledge Magisword to use against her, he along with the Toon Force managed to separate her from the corruption feed. However, the Viral Goddess was still active and tried to attack them while they were weak, eventually noticing Bimm still holding the Antisword. This triggers her into shooting at Bimm when she tries to bring the sword to Rose, who was pinned to the floor, but is seemingly killed in the ensuing explosion, enraging Rose enough to briefly overpower the villain until she is nearly killed again. Surprisingly, just when Rose is about to have her gem forcibly pulled from her body, Bimm lunges the still-intact Antisword through the Viral Goddess' programming, appearing damaged but visibly angry and sounding far braver than she normally does. Bimm proudly tells the Viral Goddess that she and the virus will never cause any harm to anyone even when she talks down on her again. And with Momotaro's help, she was able to use the Antisword to tear through her and completely delete her programming, causing reality to glitch into a blank state. Toon Wars Shorts Debuting once again in "Take it Slow," Bimm during her academy years was pressured into finding a suitable boyfriend for herself by her parents and peers. After thinking it through with Familiar, she decides to go after school to hold a series of blind dates with several other kids like her. To her dismay, many of them seemed very much unlike her type, including those such as Phibby, Gateaux, and Prohyas. But Witchy Simone comes along and says that not everyone is cut out for her and you find more in a man than just their gimmicks. Upon several more disappointments, Bimm leaves and Cattus comes around to comfort her after returning from a daily routine. Like Simone, he lets Bimm get all the stress out of her system by listening to her and eventually brings her back to her home. Satisfied and happy from Cattus and Simone's advice from earlier, Bimm gives Cattus a kiss on the cheek and leaves, signifying the start of their relationship throughout the Magiswords Trilogy and Toon Wars. For the rest of the series, she's since married Cattus and lives at the castle with he and Nyando as their adopted son. Battles Relationships Familiar Much like Vambre and Prohyas, from the start, both Familiar and Bimm seem more like partners going on quests together but often finding themselves in trouble with the two warriors. Familiar, while being laid back over many things, is often there alongside her expressing concern in his own nonchalant way whenever she's nervous or afraid of something. In the Magiswords Trilogy, though not much is exchanged between the two, its in Echoes that Familiar admits that all this time he truly and deeply cares much for his sister, so much that he's willing to go far beyond the call of duty and risk his life to keep her and the planet from any possible danger. In the end, when the Toon God invaded Rhybloflaven and killed almost everyone, Familiar was one of the last remaining survivors before trying to defend Bimm and Cattus when they make their escape through the emergency warp tunnel to Dr. Noreen's lab, seemingly dying in the process to Bimm's sorrow. Since the attack, throughout the arc, Bimm constantly reminds herself of her brother along with Cattus as they were two of the only people in her life her truly made her feel like family. Cattus Cattus, at first being one of the students of the Adventure Academy from the original series, didn't interact with Bimm aside from two scenes where they're conversing. However in the Magiswords Trilogy and Toon Wars: Shorts, their relationship appears more genuine and loving. During the Fusion Wars miniseries, both Bimm and Cattus act like they usually do around everyone else but more or less in a flirty manner, usually in the form of a deep stare or a boost in confidence through motivation from one another. At one point, after saving each other from Omega Fusion (at that time, Bimm was hiding but quickly came back to try and save Cattus once he in particular was in danger) and a dangerous leap from the falling mothership, the two had almost kissed until Professor Cyrus could jokingly interrupt them. Later on during Echoes, Cattus doesn't hesitate to describe what he thinks of Bimm with Familiar among others but gets nervous when they suggest they're in love with each other. Eventually by the end of the story, he gives in to his true feelings and runs over to Bimm to finally propose to her, which she gleefully accepts without question after fainting in front of everyone. Afterward in Toon Wars: Shorts, now with more confidence than ever, Bimm acts a lot more motherly and much like a housewife with Cattus, often doing errands for the castle while he goes out to work with the Toon Force, rarely bringing her with him since its a very dangerous duty. It is also revealed in the short "Take it Slow," which took place during the Adventure Academy days, that their relationship started when Bimm was pressured into finding a boyfriend through a series of blind dates which all failed. However, Cattus returned from his daily routine and comforted and listened to her to help to make her feel happier, causing her to realize that he was the perfect match all along. Even when Bimm feels unhappy with herself still under obligation in the "Test Comic," she was encouraged by Cattus against and was forced to smile and laugh when he tickled her. In the Final Days Saga, when the Toon God arrives to invade Rhybloflaven and kills mostly everyone apart from Bimm and a few other survivors, Cattus is the last one to go when he sacrifices himself to take a direct hit intended for his wife when they reach Wakeman's lab. Before he could pass away, he reminds Bimm of her potential and gives her one last loving kiss. At the very end of Chapter 25, Bimm's potential would be unlocked. Nyando With Nyando, Bimm, like Nicole Watterson by nature, acts very motherly but not in a forceful or fearful manner. She seems a lot more assertive than she normally is outside of being a step-mother, but she never gets angry with Nyando if he ever does anything mischievous; instead letting him realize the consequences of his actions or putting him on punishment. Other than that, Nyando by heart really loves his step-mother as much as she loves him and are willing to do anything to help the other. Bimm in particular notably becomes more aggressive whenever she fears Nyando is in danger, almost always coming to the rescue if he ever calls her name without fear. Vambre and Prohyas Professor MaBarnacle Plunderbite Witchy Simone Though in the original series the two haven't interacted with each other aside from a brief cameo where Simone accidentally yelled at Bimm's face when she heard Prohyas say "squirt," the two of them do have more exchange with one another in the Magiswords Trilogy and Toon Wars, having more of a "buddy" type of relationship. Simone, though by nature sounding more extreme than Bimm, speaks to her like she does the Warriors for Hire as a friend and loves to work with her whenever the world is in danger or they need to fuse. Bimm herself is usually happy to do the same with her. In Toon Wars: Shorts in the episode "Take it Slow," Bimm gets a piece of friendly advice indirectly from Simone when she appears as part of the blind date lineup only to make sure she doesn't pick Prohyas as her match, which she hadn't. For the rest of the series, whenever Simone acts like a kid like Nyando, Bimm is typically very motherly with her too, one day even bringing both of them to bed when its past their bedtime as though she were her child. This was, of course, presented as more of a joke than anything truly serious. The two would be most prominently paired in Toon Wars: The Final Days when Witchy Simone returned as Ghost Simone to Bimm in the middle half of the arc. Though Bimm is much less optimistic, Simone lifts her spirit when she gives hope for the possibility that everyone of their friends can be restored. For the remainder of the arc, the two become far more attached than they had before, often with Simone giving her encouragement and protecting her from threats, such as the Shadowpuff Girls and the Toon Goddess. Though during the battle with the latter, Simone was greatly damaged and forced to retreat into the Antisword programming to recollect her data. It's possible that Simone's earlier quote of "You earned a free life" was taken literally, as Bimm was saved and powered by the Antivirus, which Simone herself had fused into. The Toon Force Aside from Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom, Bimm has seemingly never interacted with any of the Toon Force out of reluctance. In many shorts where she stars along with a member from the team, she usually only speaks to the two above finding comfort and trust from their friendly relations with Cattus and Rhybloflaven. In one instance, she contacted Jimmy to come to the castle to give Trenchard a checkup on his health and found out about his concussion that led to him becoming a part of the family. On their journey through Dimsdale, Bimm looks up to various heroes, including Rose Quartz, and would often be spoken to as a fellow friend and hero by them. Those such as Spongebob Squarepants and Starfire would also try to cheer her up at times when she's down. When the Viral Goddess seemingly killed her, each of the Toon Force were openly distraught over it. Rose herself becoming truly angered and attacking the villain before being pinned down. However, like the goddess, they were each surprised Bimm was still alive and killed her before she could kill Rose. Others Abilities Transformations * Werecat Bimm - Bimm transformed into a monstrous version of herself in Toon Wars: Shorts episode "Curse of the Werecat." In this state, she is highly aggressive and feral completely negating her original personality; though she still follows Familiar around for a while until she gets hungry. Due to her malformed nature, her strength is boosted and attacks more expertly than she would normally, giving her the ability to smack Phibby out into the sky with a single backhand and counter each of Trenchard's combo attacks effortlessly. It was until Familiar encountered her in a mountain cave that her weakness, playfulness, was discovered and used to quell her back to her original state. * Tidal Bimm - In the episode "Like Water for Bimm," Bimm overcame her fear of water by transforming herself into water itself to defeat a guardian in a cave with Familiar and the Warriors for Hire. This allows her to dash at high speeds and use the power of water against others to sweep them away. She later reused this ability in Magiswords: Echoes to try and short circuit a Commando Drone, only for it to deflect her attack with its shield barrier, and in Toon Wars: The Final Days using a nearby pond to form a whirlpool that rose to become a small twister against Shadow Warrior to grab the Knowledge Magisword from her. * Enraged Bimm - This recent transformation is the hidden potential of Bimm manifested into physical form using the power of the Antivirus (possibly including Witchy Simone) to make her strong and fast enough to attack the Viral Goddess while she was focused on Rose Quartz. Her personality changes as a result of the form and her appearance is much more wild than her default design. Fusions * Centurion * Combaticus Gear-Based Abilities * Ball of Yarn Magisword/Coil Magisword ** Tying ** Whipping Stats Bimm, like Familiar, has great instinctive agility and speed but was never truly seen with much strength in ''Mighty Magiswords, ''easy to lift, throw, and punch into the air by those like Trenchard. It's until Magiswords: Echoes that she starts showing small signs of strength when using her water ability or Magisword against the Echo Drones. Humorously in Toon Wars: Shorts, Bimm appears to be much stronger than she lets on, not only effortlessly beating and mentally wounding Trench in "Curse of the Werecat" when turned into a monster but also smashing through a tree with the sheer force of her body when Nyando summons her in "Trench Quest." In Toon Wars: The Final Days, she once again cornered and beaten by wild creatures corrupted by the virus when Vambre summons them to attack she and Sadie. Against Shadow Warrior, Bimm mostly fights at a distance using only her Magisword and her water ability to try and pinpoint her exact weakness. Against other corrupted, Bimm is oftentimes afraid to fight back, easily being knocked unconscious by the Shadowpuff Girls. It is also evident that had Ghost Simone or the Antivirus not been in her possession, she would have been destroyed in the bombing by the Toon Goddess. Later on, however, Bimm becomes so enraged and powered by the Antivirus that she overcomes her data limitations and delivers the final blow with ease against the Viral Goddess while she wasn't looking. Trivia * Oddly in Bimm's design, she has a pony tail in the Academy Shorts that's absent in the Magiswords series. However, in the Magiswords Trilogy and Toon Wars: The Final Days, she has it back without the bow. Another inconsistency can be found in one of the main covers of Fusion Wars, where she is striking a pose without her long ponytail in the shot. In Toon Wars: Shorts, her bow returns for her new design. * In an "Ask" segment on Amino, Familiar states that Bimm had built her own Magisword from scratch using random scraps Cyrus let her use for a class. After it was made, Cyrus was impressed and let her keep it as her signature Magisword. * Although in the original series Bimm had four fingers, she has five in Frozar's works. Same goes for every other anthropomorphic character. * In one of the covers for Toon Wars: The Final Days, some of the main characters of the crossover are reflected on the Ball of Yarn Magisword held by Bimm in the air based on an official poster for Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. * Out of every character in Magiswords, Bimm was one of Frozarburst's few favorites from the show, along with Cattus and Simone to name a few. * Whenever someone compliments her or she does something to great success, Bimm gets excited, purrs, wags her tail, or all three. * It's most likely that the reason Bimm is seen most often being aggressive for a few moments in Toon Wars: Shorts is so that nothing interferes with her happiness. This is evident by the fact that in Toon Wars: The Final Days, she is back to her core personality but more depressed as a result of Cattus' death. However, beforehand, she was fine. * Bimm is the only other Magiswords character who at first hasn't interacted much with the Toon Force outside of being present around them. In Magiswords: Echoes, she makes little to no contact with them except for Momotaro and Starfire. And in Toon Wars: Shorts, she only ever interacted with Danny Fenton, Gumball Watterson and Jimmy Neutron. Due to her timid nature, its possible she's actively trying to avoid them out of fear since they're at war. She doesn't speak to the rest of the Toon Force until the events of Toon Wars: The Final Days. Category:Bimm Category:Toon Wars: Shorts Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Toon Wars Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Magiswords Trilogy Category:Magiswords Echoes Category:Fusion Wars Category:Characters